


Survivor: Degrassi

by MourningTBStyle



Series: Randy Marsh's Survivor [3]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation, Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MourningTBStyle/pseuds/MourningTBStyle
Summary: After being renewed for another season, Randy Marsh set his way to Canada looking for twenty new contestants. Surviving high school was easy, but for these castaways, Survivor will break them as they fight to make a new society while voting each other out of the game. Who will outwit, outplay, outlast, and win the million dollars?
Relationships: Ashley Kerwin/Jimmy Brooks, Hazel Aden/Jimmy Brooks, Jay Hogart/Manuela "Manny" Santos, Liberty Van Zandt/J. T. Yorke, Paige Michalchuk/Alex Nuñez, Sean Cameron/Craig Manning, Spinner Mason/Paige Michalchuk
Series: Randy Marsh's Survivor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/689040
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Fashionably Late

Randy Marsh triumphantly bursts through Degrassi's High School's glass doors. "Eighteen Canadian Degrassi students will go on an adventure of a lifetime in their school." Dramatic shot of a locker opening and an idol falling onto the ground.

A shot of a chunky black girl standing at the bus stop next to some pasty white boys.

" _My name is Liberty Van Zandt, but you might know me as DJ Liberty Handstand." She smiles, "I think people will underestimate me, they see glasses and think I'm just a smart girl. Little do they know that I'm already a mother, I've had to grow up fast and out of the three tenets of Survivor - I have outwit on lock."_

A car revs into the handicap spot illegally and some white thugs pour out of the orange car.

" _For a mechanic who got expelled, I know I can outmaneuver these dweebs." Jay adjusts his cap that he has on backward like a douchebag._

Randy dramatically jumps down the stairs into the cafeteria. "They'll have to build a new society or be voted out."

The camera bursts into the ladies' washroom revealing a majority of the female cast. A fat girl is checking herself out in the mirror.

" _This shocks most people when I tell them, but I'm a plus-sized model." Terri brushes her braided hair back. "I think this game is about surprising people and I'm a big surprise."_

A bathroom stall creeps open on an emo girl crying on the toilet.

" _I'm Ashley Kerwin, well I've been in London for a bit." She sits awkwardly on a desk, "I don't really do anything, I could really use this money to start my singing career."_

Randy climbed the stairs to the roof of the school, "Twenty people, twenty days, only one SURVIVOR!"

Everyone cheers, close up on a girl with red hair in some crazy ass pigtails frowning.

" _Looking down the line at everyone, I just know I stick out." Ellie Nash crosses her arms next to a tree, "Hopefully my skills as a journalist will help me get to the bottom of everyone's story. I can and will win this game."_

After the hammy intro of the cast, it cuts to the 18 teenagers, young adults (?) Standing on the roof in a line.

Randy grimaces in his cargo shorts, "Welcome to season three, Survivor: Degrassi! You're probably wondering how we're going to split up the tribes," Randy continues as the helicopter lands on the roof suddenly, "Meet your two tribe captains."

A spry looking Asian woman steps out, some of the boys groan.

" _I'm Miss Kwan, I've been an English teacher at Degrassi for about ten years. I'm excited to play the game with some of my favorite past students." She smiles at her teacher's desk._

"I hope the other captain is Mr. Simpson!" Liberty blurts out as Spinner next to her rolls his eyes.

Liberty is proven incorrect as another woman steps out in a banging red tube top.

" _You might recognize me from my TV show, Ryan's Planet." Caitlin giggles, "Hopefully you'll now know me as the winner of Survivor. I could really use the million-dollar prize."_

"These two lovely ladies will be picking tribes," Randy says as he motions for Ms. Kwan and Caitlin to head to the two different colored mats. "Ms. Kwan, please choose first."

"Well, I think this girl is a bright student and I would love to have her on my team, Hazel Aden."

Hazel gasps and joins Ms. Kwan on the orange tribe.

" _I can not believe she picked me first," Hazel bugs her eyes out, "I'm so honored."_

"Guess I'm next," Caitlin puts a finger on her chin as she thinks, "I'll pick the cute guy in the hat."

Jay grins and says, "You made the right call."

"I need a star athlete, I'm picking Jimmy Brooks." Ms. Kwan states.

Jimmy walks over and gives Hazel a warm hug.

_"When I was in high school I got shot and I couldn't walk for a few years." Uplifting music plays as he continues, "thank God that I was able to learn to walk again. Now I'm more prepared than ever to win this game. I survived hell, I can survive this."_

"Okay, I'm picking Craig."

Ms. Kwan fixes her cardigan before speaking, "I have the beauty and brawn, so now I need the brains, Liberty."

" _I noticed the pattern Kwan, was picking," Spinner smokes a cigarette on the steps of the school, "She must hate white people or something." He mumbles._

Caitlin says a little too much, "Her mother is my best friend, so I'll pick Emma."

" _Caitlin Ryan is such an inspiration to me," Emma Nelson beams with her adult braces. "I'm an environmental scientist and it's all thanks to her. I'm so happy I'm on her tribe."_

The soundtrack takes a tropical turn as a montage begins.

"Peter," Ms. Kwan says.

"I'll choose Spinner," Caitlin grins.

"I'll pick Marco."

"Sean?" Sounding unsure, Caitlin shrugs her shoulders as the boys around her cheer her decision.

" _As the tribe picking went on I noticed that Caitlin was picking hooligan after hooligan and I knew I had to protect some of the smarter kids." Ms. Kwan looks unimpressed._

"I'll pick my favorite student, Ashley Kerwin." Ashley blushes walking over to the orange mat.

"I like this girl's style, she's a real hottie," Caitlin says and Paige looks down at her shirt and triumphantly walks over to the teal tribe.

" _There were only six people left and I'm surprised I wasn't chosen yet," J.T. shrugs with his moppy hair, "I'm a funny guy, I'm a comedian."_

"My next student is J.T. Yorke." Ms. Kwan states with a disgruntled face.

Looking unsure of herself Caitlin turns the men of her tribe and they all whisper at her in unison. "Alright, whoever Alex is?"

" _God, finally! I'm tougher than all of the girls and some of the boys combined and they still pick me practically last?" Alex was incredulous in her white tank top._

"I'll pick Toby Isaacs," Ms. Kwan placed an affirmative hand on her hip.

Looking devastated, Ellie didn't replace her frown when Caitlin chose her over the fat girl and the Chola.

" _The whole picking process brought up some bad memories." Ellie plucks a rubber band on her wrist. "At least Craig is on my tribe…"_

"The last pick goes to you, Ms. Kwan." Randy wiggles his eyebrows.

The camera lingers on Manny and Terri.

" _Me? In the bottom two? Don't they see how smoking hot I am?" Only in a crop top and her thong peeking out of her Juicy Couture sweatpants, Manny furiously chews her gum._

"Terri, I'd love to complete the team with you."

Terri gasps, "Thank you so much, Ms. Kwan!"

"Alright Terri, you are the last member of the orange Linlynlue tribe. You join Ms. Kwan, Hazel, Jimmy, Liberty, Peter, Marco, Ashley, J.T., and Toby."

"Manny that means you will be joining the teal Mistysyn tribe. Joining, Caitlin, Jay, Craig, Emma, Spinner, Sean, Paige, Alex, and Ellie." Randy states.

"Before I send you off to your respective camps, we will be playing our first immunity challenge in the ravine!" Some tribal shouts are heard as Randy jumps off the roof.

**Immunity Challenge**

**Day 1**

* * *

"Alright, for your FIRST immunity challenge, six bags of puzzle pieces are hidden amongst the trees. Six people will go out and search, but they will only be able to return one bag. Once all six searchers return with all six bags, the remaining four castaways will solve the jigsaw puzzle. The first tribe to do this will win immunity and will avoid tribal council." Randy says and reveals the panther mascot head as the immunity idol. "Pick your positions and let's get it on."

A dramatic jingle plays, "For Linlynlue, running it's Ashley, Jimmy, Peter, Marco, Hazel, and J.T. We have Liberty, Ms. Kwan, Terri and Toby on the puzzle."

"Over on Mistysyn, Puzzle duty goes to Caitlin, Emma, Ellie, and Paige. Craig, Jay, Manny, Alex, Sean, and Spinner going for the bags. Survivors ready? Go!" Randy shoots his gun.

J.T. grins with his buck teeth and dashes into the ravine surprisingly fast. The rest of the runners follow behind.

Some ethnic music plays as a transition to Craig panting heavily next to Sean, Sean sexily pushes him into some bushes.

"Dude, we have the challenge-," Craig gets muffled by Sean kissing him straight on the mouth.

"We have time." Sean dryly states.

"We can do this later, I don't want to go to tribal council." Shoving Sean aside Craig jumps to a nearby teal bag. "Look I found one!"

" _We had enough time to bang and win immunity, whatever." Spitting onto the ground in his beanie Sean mean-mugging the camera._

Ashley running around looking helpless.

" _I felt doomed, I was never going to find a bag," Ashley sits at her grand piano and begins playing a somber tune._

J.T. runs into her practically knocking her over, "Here take this back," he hands her one of two bags he's currently holding.

"Thanks! I thought I'd never find one."

Shifting to Jay and Manny as Manny wipes some sweat off of her Filipina forehead. "Hurry up Jay! I want to go back, it's hot out."

Brandishing his pocket knife, "Shut up bitch, I'm going as fast as I can." Jay says as he cuts the bag free. "Here take it."

"Thanks, you dick." Manny stomps back to the puzzle area.

" _As an actress, I've dealt with men like Jay before, am I turned on? You bet!" Flipping her hair, Manny sticks out her tongue._

Dramatic close up of Marco's brown hand struggling with a knot.

_"I'm Marco Del Rossi, and my job is that I'm a gay activist." Marco shifts uncomfortably in a desk, "I worry people may target me for that."_

Returning to the puzzle people Paige is screaming her titties off, "Woo! Go Mistysyn tribe! We can do this! Yeah!" She does a high kick.

Manny, Craig, Sean all run back with their bags. Ashley, J.T., and Marco follow behind.

Dripping with sweat Alex drops her bag down. "It's so hot today!"

Jay and Spinner run back together with Paige hooting and hollering, "You did it honeybee woo!"

Randy screams, "Mistysyn start working on that puzzle!"

Quick to lead, Ellie is all like, "Look for the corners, work inward."

Peter returns with his bag but makes a stank face when he sees the teal girls working on their puzzle.

" _So it took forever for me and Jimmy to find our bags!" Hazel looking mortified in her magenta top. "I think we held back the team a bit."_

Emma furiously slapping some puzzle pieces in place as Jimmy drags Hazel over the big hill to the puzzle stations.

"Linlynlue! You're still in this!" Randy shouts at them.

_Adjusting his glasses onto his big Jewish nose, "Psh, a puzzle Ms. Kwan picked the smartest people at Degrassi. We're obviously going to come from behind despite our deficit." Toby acting smarmy._

Emma beginning to shake in excitement, "It's Mr. Raditch, oh my god!"

" _Mr. Raditch is the principal of Degrassi so it makes sense." Ellie shrugs her shoulders at her fed line._

Caitlin screams, "Randy! We have it!"

Randy saunters over, "Mistysyn wins the first immunity!"

The teal tribe erupts in ecstasy, Manny does a celebratory cartwheel.

The tribes return to their respective mats, Randy throws the panther immunity mascot head to Spinner, "As a reward, the Mistysyn tribe will also get to choose their camp, either the cafeteria or the library. Each has its benefits so choose wisely."

After some chattering, Sean's deep voice rings out, "We're taking the cafe."

"Alright, that means Linlynlue, you are stuck with the library and I'll be seeing you at tribal council and you'll vote out the first person from this game. Head on out."

" _Losing today really unsettles me," Terri blushing, looking flustered in her cardigan, "I think it could easily be me going voted off tonight and I'm so not ready to go home."_

**Mistysyn Tribe**

**Day 1**

* * *

" _Getting the cafeteria was the tits! We have like six vending machines, the soda machine," Craig laughs hysterically, "I guess the other tribe's eating books!"_

"Alright squad, we should build the camp or whatever, but I think I want to do something else first…" Jay slurred a little and then started sloppily kissing Manny, she accepted like a slut.

Craig and Sean follow suit, Paige and Alex begin to lez out on a lunch table.

"Come on guys, we have time to play tonsil hockey after we build the shelter." Emma pouts.

Coming up and placing a jovial arm around Emma, Ellie is all like, "It's too late, I have a feeling this will happen a lot." Putting a firm emphasis on a lot.

_"Seeing everyone pair up like that right away scared the hell out of me." Caitlin sighs, "So, I had to make a quick move."_

Craig and Sean were chilling in the kitchen after being gay in front of everybody as Caitlin barrels into the scene. "Hey, boys whatcha up to?"

Sean looking annoyed, "Just talking Ms. Ryan."

His leather jacket making that squishy sound as Craig sways back and forth, "Good timing, I was thinking we could work together or something? I probably trust you two the most here."

" _I didn't even have to say anything, a perfect opportunity just landed in my lap." Caitlin grinning with her mole noticeable as fuck._

"Let's shake on it boys," Caitlin sticks out both of her hands and the gay boys grab them with vigor.

Dramatic cut to Emma and Manny walking to the soda fountain, "I don't get how you can just kiss Jay like that." Emma said in a stank tone.

"Girl," Manny rolled her eyes, "It's fine this game is SOCIAL. I'm working on my social game."

"And you're just willing to sacrifice your morals?"

"For a million dollars, yeah Emm, besides haven't you sucked dick in a van before?"

Emma makes a really stank face.

A goofy drum beat transitions to Spinner and Paige chilling near a lunch table, "What should we be doing honey bee?"

"I don't know Spinner, I'm thinking," Paige says adjusting her sunglasses.

_Putting on her Gucci sunglasses Paige launches into a spiel, "So, we won the immunity challenge today. I think I'll have to put my Paige Michalchuk master plan on the back burner for now. Not having a vote would make my rounding up of dumb and dumber," Shot of Jay and Spinner doing whippits together. "As well as courting fellow cheerleader Manny and my gal pal Alex, awkward, hun. This game is all about timing and sometimes it's best to be fashionably late."_

**Linlynlue Tribe**

**Day 1**

* * *

" _So we hit the library and bam we're already arguing." Marco slaps a hand to his forehead. "This is terrible."_

"All tribes should have a leader, right class? However, I think it shouldn't be me." Ms. Kwan explained, "I already picked the tribe and I think as young people you should get experience leading a group. Any volunteers?"

"I would love to Ms. Kwan," Ashley's choppy bob bounces in the wind.

Toby crosses his fat arms, "Oh, of course, Queen Ashley wants to take control. Typical."

"Toby! What the hell?"

" _Toby Isaacs is my step-brother and I want to kill him! God, he wants to ruin any opportunity that I get." Pouting seductively, Ashley looks off into the distance._

"Well, we can vote, raise your hand if you want Ashley to lead the tribe," Liberty diplomatically deals with the situation.

Everyone except J.T. and Toby raised their hands.

Liberty smirks, "Well that's decided Ashley, what should we do first?"

"Let's get a fire going, Jimmy, Peter get started by finding some wood. Ter, Hazel, and I are going to find the well. Everyone else...make yourself busy I guess?"

_"Electing myself as the leader was a perfect plan. I got to seclude myself with my girls just like that. And it made Toby look bad." Ashley deviously smiles in a grassy part of the ravine._

Terri dipping her canteen into the water fountain, "I think they're gunning for me right?"

"Ter, we have the majority, the three of us here, Jimmy, Marco, and Ms. Kwan." Soothing Terri with her black voice Hazel fixed her pink headband.

"If you say so."

"Terri, don't be so down on yourself we're going to be fine! I think Ms. Kwan stacked the deck in our favor," Ashley trying to explain away her fears.

"It's just obvious, I got picked last, I'm fat, who would want to take me to the final two?"

Ashley bristles at Terri's self-hatred, "It'll be fine Terri, we're going to vote Toby and he will go home, I'm going to make sure of it."

Dramatic transition to Liberty and J.T. ripping pages out of books as Toby sits in a chair.

"I don't think using pages as kindling is a good idea…" Liberty complains.

"Whatever, what's our plan of attack?" J.T. looks to Toby.

"We need to convince three people to flip to our side. I think if we each work on someone we can easily oust one of Ashley's minions." Toby says as the trio of Ashley, Hazel, and Terri all come back to camp with water laughing together.

" _So, I knew I needed to talk to Ms. Kwan, she thought she was slick pushing for a student leader, but we all know she's the real leader around here." Liberty adjusted her glasses calculatingly._

Ms. Kwan was eating a pudding cup from the supplies production gave them at one of the small tables inside the library. Bouncing into a chair next to her Liberty and her overalls started spewing, "What are you thinking about the vote? Are we going with Terri since she was picked last for the tribe?"

"That would make the most sense, I haven't heard anything else so far." Ms. Kwan looks into her pudding.

" _After I had my conversation with Liberty I thought my vote was locked in one hundred fifty percent," Making a pregnant pause, Ms. Kwan continues, "That was until Ashley Kerwin sat down with me next."_

A shimmery cymbal plays as the camera focuses on Marco knitting leaves together to make the shelter roof.

"Hey, Marco girlfriend," J.T. approaches him with a limp wrist. "Want to work together?"

" _It's pretty obvious what team Marco plays for and I'm willing to exploit that to keep stupid Toby in the game." J.T. shows off his gapped teeth showing his character._

"...Sure? I thought you were straight J.T."

J.T. laughs, "You don't know a lot of things silly."

The camera shifts to Jimmy and Toby sitting together, "So, we need to break up the girls who are going to fall on the sword for Ashley." Toby explained.

"I hear you Tobes, it's just Hazel is really hot."

"I wasn't thinking of voting her," Toby gestures to Terri standing there in her puffy vest.

"I see, we might have a deal then." Jimmy shimmies away towards Ashley.

" _I've been trying to make the fire all DAY, and we're already getting ready for tribal and I have no idea who the hell I'm supposed to be voting for." Peter gaily crossing his arms, "Tribal council is going to get blown up!"_

The sun begins to set and the Linlynlue tribe all grab their torches in anticipation for their first tribal council.

" _I feel solid about tonight, I think this will push my agenda and I need all the power I can get." Ashley walking behind Hazel to the Media Immersion room._

" _I'm about seventy-eight percent sure that our plan is going to work," Liberty smiles, "Some people could flip, but I don't think the people in swing positions like Ms. Kwan would play so recklessly."_

**Tribal Council**

**Night 1**

* * *

The nerdier tribe made their way into the media immersion room where a dangerous bonfire and an aroused Randy Marsh waited for them

"Everyone grab your torch and get yourself some fire, as you should know fire means LIFE and once it's gone you have to get the fuck out."

Hazel squeaked as she dropped her torch in. They placed their torches behind the ten medicine ball chairs set up for them. Everyone awkwardly squatted on their balls and Randy jumped into questioning.

"So, Ms. Kwan you were responsible for picking this tribe, do you feel responsible for the loss today?"

Ms. Kwan makes an oh face, "I wouldn't say that it's all my fault, the tribe all had an even part in the challenge."

Eager to mansplain Peter speaks up, "Yeah it was a fluke, we'll get them next time."

"Alright," Randy shifts in his seat, "How was moving into camp, Liberty?"

"Satisfactory Mr. Marsh, with the help of our leader Ashley, I think our camp is amazing."

A little confused Randy asks, "Oh so Miss Ashley is the leader?"

"Well yeah someone had to step up or nothing was going to get done." Quick to defend herself, Ashley wobbled on her medicine ball.

"No it just had to be your way," Toby stankly brings up.

"It doesn't have to be my way! Oh my god…" About to freak out, Ashley gets interrupted by Hazel.

"There was a bit of a fight to see who would lead the tribe, I don't have any siblings or step-siblings, but I imagine it's just harmless sibling rivalry." Hazel smiles.

"Oh, I'm not getting votes tonight? Is that it Hazel?" Getting really aggressive Toby spits, Ms. Kwan bugs out her eyes.

"Students, I know this is a high stakes game, but calm down."

"Yeah, I don't know why Toby is freaking out, I'm going home because I'm FAT." Terri awkwardly admits out loud.

Jimmy makes a pained face, "Fat or not, we need to be a strong team, not just physically, but emotionally."

Randy raises an eyebrow, "Well let's find out who the weak link is, it's time to vote, Peter, you're up first."

Peter leaves the media immersion room to an Alienware laptop, he types in a name, "If this ties, I'm ready to go to rocks."

Ashley follows next and the camera lingers on the screen as she types, [Toby] "You're annoying and cancer to this tribe, see you later."

Deeply sighing Hazel enters her vote.

J.T. shrugs his shoulders and types in [Terri] "You seem like a neat lady."

Walking over to vote Liberty frowns at the camera.

"I'm praying to the Oracle that it's you and not me." Terri votes for [Toby].

Gayly skipping up to vote Marco punches a name into the laptop.

Jimmy swaggers up to vote.

Toby looking absolutely furious, "I would feel bad for you if you only had a backbone." [Terri]

Chewing on a pen Ms. Kwan takes a few moments before typing in her vote.

As Ms. Kwan returns and almost falls off her medicine ball, Randy announces "I'll go tally the votes."

The printer in the room comes to life as the votes begin spurting out, "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to play it."

Everyone begins staring at Terri and Toby, neither stand. Peter grins wildly.

"Alright then, the person with the most votes must leave school property immediately, I'll read the votes."

"The first vote,"

[Terri]

Terri rubs her round face terrified. Randy flips over the next vote in quick succession.

[Terri]

Ashley mouthing, "No."

Chuckling Randy flips over, another [Terri]

J.T. flashes his goofy teeth.

"That's three votes for Terri," Randy said and then flips over another vote.

[Toby]

Toby nods at this.

"Next vote,"

[Toby]

Ashley smirks and grabs Terri's hand.

Randy flips over the sixth vote with gusto,

[Toby]

"We're tied 3 votes Toby, 3 votes Terri, four votes left."

[Terri]

"Oh my god," Terri starts to hyperventilate.

[Toby]

"Tied again,"

The soundtrack begins to play some deep drums as the camera switches to Toby and Liberty holding their breath.

[Toby]

Randy pulls out the final vote, "And the first person voted out of Survivor: Degrassi is…"

[Tobes]

Toby stands up and hugs only J.T. and Liberty, the camera settles on Marco looking shook as fuck.

"Toby, I'm going to need your torch," Toby stankly goes to grab his torch.

He slams it into the hole that was drilled into the floor, "Toby the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go." Toby walks out of the Media immersion lab and out of Degrassi's front doors.

"Well it looks like this tribe decided that there were too many chiefs hopefully, you picked the right leader, now head on back to the library."

Hazel jumps up and embraces Terri really obviously, Ashley cackles and Liberty looks absolutely nauseous.

_At the elimination bus stop where Terri got fat-shamed Toby wipes some tears from his round face. "Whatever, fuck Ashley."_

_**NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR** _

_On the Linlynlue tribe, the minority alliance begins scrambling for the idol._

_Liberty yelling at Marco and J.T. in the night vision lens, "Spread girls, we need to find that idol!"_

" _So has anybody here had an abortion too?" Caitlin asks her tribe and all hell breaks loose._

" _I can't believe you guys would just murder a baby like that!" Squeaking and incredulous Emma's red in the face._

" _I wish I was aborted," Craig deadpans._


	2. Show Me Your Bag

Biting decadently into a burger at the Dot, Randy screams, spitting food everywhere, “PREVIOUSLY ON SURVIVOR!”

“Twenty Canadians stranded in their old high school, the two oldest castaways, Caitlin Ryan and Laura Kwan, decided the tribes.” Montage of people getting chosen, Caitlin is looking confused.

Randy continues, “The season jump-started with the first immunity challenge being at the ravine,” Shot of Paige screaming and Emma and Ellie figuring out the puzzle. “Despite being smarter, the Linlynlue tribe saw themselves heading to the first tribal council.” 

“Tempers flared between step-siblings,” cut to Ashley and Toby yelling at each other, “the alliances then formed around them.” Shot of Ashley, Hazel, Terri at the well, another shot of Liberty, J.T., and Toby being nerds at the bookshelves.

“Over on Mistysyn, things got a bit steamy between the tribe,” Slow motion of Manny getting manhandled. “It also got pretty gay between Paige, Alex, Sean, and Craig.” Montage of the homoerotic kissing at the lunch tables.

“At tribal council, leaving the power in the hands of randoms, the tribe decided that Toby was more fat than Terri and sent him home in a close vote of six to four.” Toby’s torch gets snuffed.

“Only nineteen remain, who will get voted off tonight?” Randy accepts his check from his waitress, Holly J.

**Linlynlue Tribe**

**Night 1**

* * *

_ “Everything went according to plan, I just worry since there is a clear minority,” Hazel says as the camera shifts to J.T., Liberty, and Marco sitting away from everyone in the camp and then scattering into the aisles of the bookshelves. “Just that our tribe will never unify unless we win a bunch of challenges, and I don’t see that happening any time soon.” _

“Where’d they go?” Asking innocently, Peter squats near the tribe fire blowing on the dying embers.

“Who cares? They voted for me.” Terri wiping her eyes still shook from tribal council.

_ “I thought I had bonded with Marco, and since I didn’t go home, he’s attached to the love birds now, like okay.” Terri opens her locket to gaze at her dead mother. _

Bells jingle as J.T. is frantically ripping books off the shelf.

_ “The worst happened, and Toby went home,” Liberty adjusting her glasses. “I’ll just have to shift gears and wrest control from Queen Ashley and a way to do that is with an idol.” _

Liberty yelling at Marco and J.T. in the night vision lens, “Spread girls, we need to find that idol!”

“Aye, aye captain,” Marco states as he digs into a trash can.

The camera shifts away as Ashley and Terri hug underneath the shelter Jimmy built out of books. “I’m so glad that you’re still here Ter, I don’t think I could do this without you.” 

“I was so certain I was going home even though the Oracle told me I was staying.” Terri whips out her tarot deck as Ashley’s eyes bug out.

“Whatever you say, I’m just so happy Toby is gone.”

_ “Terri can listen to those mumbo jumbo cards all she wants, as long as she’s loyal. Fuck the Oracle.” Ashley laughs with her dike haircut. _

Shimmery transition as a rat scurries across the floor.

**Mistysyn Tribe**

**Day 2**

* * *

_ Spinner lounging back at a picnic table, “So, we’re bored as hell, so I suggested we play some ice breaker games. Let everyone loosen up.” _

“What food is everyone missing the most?” Craig says in his leather jacket.

Manny and Emma were lying on the floor, Manny playing with a backgammon set, “A chocolate fudge sundae…”

Emma is shouting, “Ugh! A meatball sub!”

“Food is such a passe subject, did anyone do anything scandalous?” Tooching her booty Paige says in a stank tone.

“Yeah, does anybody have a record?” Jay asks with only Sean and Paige raising their hands.

“I stole a car, big whoop.” Spitting on the ground, Sean crosses his arms.

Paige defends herself, “I only stole like a few lemons and maybe the whole makeup department from Wal-Mart. Whatever I just needed that new lip gloss.” 

“Let’s make it extra juicy, so has anybody here had an abortion too or just me?” Caitlin asks her tribe, and all hell breaks loose.

Manny raises her hand, “I wasn’t going to become a fourteen-year-old mom. Are you coo-coo bananas?”

“I can’t believe you guys would just murder a baby like that!” Squeaking and incredulous Emma’s red in the face. “My mom was fourteen! Are you saying I should have been aborted?”

“Yeah, killing babies is wrong,” Sean states, looking furious.

_ “I thought after last season, maybe people’s opinions would change about abortion.” Caitlin frowns, “I guess I was wrong.” _

“I wish I got aborted,” Craig deadpans. 

“Craig, that’s not funny.” Emma condescends. 

Looking utterly despondent, Caitlin says, “sorry, I didn’t know what I thought when I asked that.”

“Yeah, what were you thinking? Abortion is like eugenics.” Spinner frowns at her.

_ “So while everyone was fighting about abortion or whatever,” Paige applies some lipstick on as she sits at the picnic bench, “I keep noticing that Ellie disappears from the group. I bet that bitch is looking for the idol. So I followed her.” _

Ellie is sitting pretzel legged in the girl’s bathroom, slashing at her wrist with a protractor in one of the toilet stalls. 

“Ellie, I know you’re looking for the idol,” Paige says as she bursts into the bathroom.

Quicking scrambling to cover her bleeding wrist, Ellie shouts, “I’ll be right out! I’m just pooping Paige. I don’t care about the game like at all.”

Smirking as she threatens, “Ok, then when you come out, show me your bag.”

“Why should I?” Ellie defends herself from inside the stall, still hella bleeding from her wrist.

“Show me your bag.” 

As Ellie grabs her little bag that production gave everyone, she bleeds slowly onto it. She gives up and opens the bathroom stall door.

Immediately noticing the carnage, “Oh my god! Ellie, medic!” Paige screams for help.

Nurse Gollum runs onto the scene with some bandages and with a dead fetus on her head. Ellie is reluctant to accept the bandaid on her wrist. 

"Girl, don't hurt yourself; we need you in the immunity challenge. So, you don't have the idol?" Lacking tact, Paige says. 

"Thanks," Ellie wipes away some tears. "And no, I don't."

_ "Getting caught is just so annoying." Ellie is sitting with the production psychiatrist, "I don't believe for a second that my tribe views me as anything other than a liability. I hate them." _

A snake slithers in the grass in front of the Degrassi Community School sign.

**Immunity Challenge**

**Day 2**

* * *

“Come on in, guys!” Randy screams, and the Mistysyn tribe walks into the Degrassi Gymnasium. Emma Nelson is looking particularly over it. 

Spinner grinning stupidly. “Let’s get to it, big Randy.”

Randy laughs, “Get a look at the new Linlynlue tribe, Toby, the first person out of the game.”

Caitlin’s mouth drops open, Paige claps.

“I’m not surprised.” Sean states.

Liberty frowns in her one-piece bathing suit.

"For today's challenge, we're doing our first-ever Survivor Talent Show!" A lingering shot of Emma looking terrified. "As tribes, you will decide how many acts you will be entering. There's a bit of a twist."

"Oh, wow," Jimmy states.

"Only the winning act will get to go on the reward. Do you all want to know what you're playing for?"

The castaways all scream, "Yes!" In unison. 

“The winning act will get to have dinner at the restaurant with the gay waiter at it.” Marco nods knowingly at this. “It would be advantageous to get there, so be talented. I won’t be the only one judging either, come on out!” A neatly dressed woman with blonde hair comes out, “Principal of Degrassi, Mrs. Hotsauce as well as…” A woman who looks like Bjork follows behind, “the school counselor, Ms. Sauve!” The castaways applaud.

“We got this in the bag guys, my mom is going to give us the win,” Peter tells a skeptical Liberty, Principal Hospitalikosko raises an eyebrow.

“Mistysyn tribe, you have one extra member, sit someone out they can not sit out in back to back challenges.” 

Emma quickly raises her hand, “I’m not very talented.”

“Okay, take a spot on the bench, Emma. Let’s get it on!” Randy shouts.

“Alright, first up Ashley and Jimmy for the Linlynlue tribe!” 

Ashley begins playing the piano, singing, “Tell me lies...tell me lies!”

Jimmy bursts onto the stage, “Tell me anything but the truth. Can't figure out how I'm supposed to make it now, tell me lies.”

Hazel is bopping along to the fresh beats, the audience claps.

Stepping back onto the stage, Randy introduces the next act, “Everyone, give a warm welcome to P.M.S!” Paige steps out with her guitar, Ellie hops on drums, Alex looking extra lesbian with her bass as Caitlin awkwardly stands with a tambourine in hand.

Paige begins speaking, “It happens to other people, you say “how sad.” You say, “poor thing.” But when it's you, it's something else.”

“It's everything.”

The girls start playing the instruments.

“You'll never believe the nightmares. You'll never know the pain you caused. You'll never see the scars you left. The things you stole, your starring role, in everything lost.”

Ms. Kwan smiles from the bleachers.

“You took my body, tore it in half. You took my childhood, my heart, and my laugh. You took everything I kept for myself, and then you're gone. I'm not your poor thing!”

The crowd goes wild, Ms. Suave beaming from the judges’ table.

“That was a lovely rape song, next up is a magic show from J.T. and Liberty!” J.T. pushes out a box.

“I will be sawing my lovely assistant Liberty, IN HALF!” He says as Liberty in her sparkly dress hops onto a table.

J.T. closes the box and pretends to saw Liberty at the pelvis, she screams. “Don’t worry. He’s a professional magician!” He spins the box around and removes the large saw from the center of the table.

Liberty hops down from the table with her body, not severed. The audience claps.

Returning to the stage, Randy announces, “Very exciting! As a fellow magician, I loved it. Next up, we have Craig’s gay band, Downtown Sasquatch!” Craig takes the microphone; Spinner rips off his shirt as he sits on the drum seat. Sean awkwardly standing next to a keyboard, Jay lights a cigarette and starts the baseline. Slapping her tambourine with her titties out, Manny smiles seductively at the judges’ table.

They begin playing “What I Know (Dust)” Craig listlessly looks at the audience while singing, “What I know Is that I hurt you, oh. What I know is that I suck, and what I know is that I'm sorry. What I know is that I'm a loser to you. What I know is I screwed up, and then I never earned your trust. What I know is that everything I touch just turns to dust.”

Ms. Kwan wipes a tear from her eye.

Quick shots of Hazel holding up a sign that says ‘I can’t sing’ and then she flips it over to ‘Polyps :(‘

Ms. Kwan steps up and dramatically reads Sylvia Plath’s Daddy poem.

Randy returns to the stage again, “A very nice poem about your daddy issues. For our final act, we have the Studz with Terri!”

Marco makes a pained face as he plays his accordion. At the same time, Peter and Terri play their guitars.

Singing poorly, Peter begins with "California! Yeah! California!"

Paige makes a super stank face as Alex giggles next to her. 

Terri shreds on her guitar, and the song finishes to some moderate applause.

Jumping back on the stage, Randy says, “The judges and I will decide which tribe won, hold on tight.”

Some dramatic drum beats as both women nod in agreement as Randy makes a shocked face and shakes his head.

Randy hops back on the stage, “The judges have decided that the best group of the day was…”

Dramatic cut to Ashley and Jimmy holding hands as Sean grabs Craig’s ass.

“PMS! Congratulations, you four ladies are going to the gay restaurant! That means Mistysyn wins immunity!”

The Mistysyn tribe erupts in ecstasy! Emma claps meekly from the sit-out bench.

Sighing heavily and coughing Hazel looks to the floor, Terri crestfallen next to her gives her a Christian side hug.

“I’ll be seeing Linlynlue back at tribal council in the Media Immersion lounge, head on out.”

_ “I’m glad we won and all, but I wanted to go get some dinner. I’m starving out here!” Craig does a line as production scrambles behind the scenes. _

_ “Mamma mia, this is horrible. We lost again!” Marco says with his hands on his face, “I don’t know how this vote is going to go, and I’m so nervous.” _

**Gay Restaurant - Reward Trip**

**Day 2**

* * *

A leading shot of the girls running into the restaurant. Ellie addresses the hostess in her dog collar, "Table for four, please."

“This restaurant is like my favorite!” Paige beams as they take their seats. 

Alex takes off her little cardigan before commenting, “I love their lasaga; it’s so good.”

“I’m just glad to be away from all those guys; they are already super annoying.” Shrugging her shoulders, Ellie freely talks shit.

“Oh, wow, I love bread!” Caitlin states, taking a piece and biting in.

_ “I noticed in the bottom of the breadsticks there were some words,” Caitlin smiled, “so I told everyone which I don’t think was the wisest decision. I can be so stupid.” _

“Hey guys, what does this say?” Caitlin takes the basket and dumps some crumbs on the table. “For the idol, you seek you must take a peek in some mystery meat. If you find what you’re looking for, you’ll be the one to beat!”

“The hell could that mean?” Alex says as she chews on some bread.

“Sweetie, it’s the idol clue, we should keep this between us four. We can’t let this out.” Dictating as the gay waiter comes over to take their orders, Paige gives a placid smile.

_ “Is it in my best interest for Caitlin and Ellie to have this knowledge? Hell no! But since Caitlin was nice enough or dumb enough to give us this important clue, then maybe she can stick around for a while.” Cracking her knuckles as Paige sat in the ravine. _

“I’m so down for girl power. Men ruin everything.” Caitlin sighs.

“Yeah, I can guarantee that the boys back at camp are already talking about voting out hoes before bros.” Ellie makes some scare quotes with her hands and rolls her eyes.

“You counter that with vote out dicks before chicks,” Alex says as their pasta dinners arrive.

_ “As a lady lover, I do feel a bit nervous about teaming up with the girls because I find most of them pretty annoying and terrible.” Alex sighs in her white tank top.  _

Jingly bells play as the scene transitions to the stairs leading to the Degrassi doors.

**Mistysyn Tribe**

**Day 2**

* * *

Some jovial drum beats as the four men of the tribe play cards at one of the lunch tables.

“Who needs that stupid restaurant anyway, we can just eat Craig’s ass for dinner.” saying emphatically Sean throws his cards down on the table.

Craig blushes, “It’s whatever, we’re safe, and that’s what matters.”

_ “I’m not worried about the tribal council, that shit will be easy!” Jay says as he smokes a cigarette in the boy’s bathroom. “You just need to give people what they want.” _

“Look, guys, all I’m saying is that it should be us in the final four.” Spinner states as he pops a Ritalin. “We’re already at a disadvantage Kwan bot and Caitlin made it unfair for us men. Nine to eleven.”

Sean nods affirmatively.

“We are the strong people of the tribe.” Saying noncommittally as Craig chews his bottom lip. 

“We’re winning every challenge, who cares? Besides, Manny and Paige will listen to us. Alex will probably go with us too. She fucking hates Emma.” Jay flares his nostrils.

_ “In this game, you need numbers; that’s like obvious.” Spinner spits into the ravine. “You just gotta trust people, you know? And I trust my boys.” _

“Heard, does anyone have any jacks?” Craig states.

_ “I get it, and we need to vote people out blah blah blah, I’m more worried about the fallout. The girls that I’m close to are the weakest.” Craig shrugs his shoulders. _

Hardcut to the girls’ washroom, Emma is crying as Manny rubs her shoulder affectionately. “It’s just not fair; I didn’t even have a chance to go to the gay restaurant.” 

“Girl, you agreed to sit out.”

“Manny, whatever.” Emma just sighs deeply.

“Look, I’m going to go work my social game all over Jay’s dick. I suggest you work on Sean. We can weasel our way through this game. We just have to squeeze in.” Manny says, pulling away from Emma.

“I don’t even like Sean. He’s a lost cause.” Wiping tears away, Emma bluntly states.

“Well, whatever it takes! I have a dick appointment that I’m late for, laters.”

_ Dramatic shot of Manny taking Jay’s average white cock, “Emma needs to get over herself, a million dollars is on the line, and I’m gonna be famous!” _

**Linlynlue Tribe**

**Day 2**

* * *

Longshot of the Linlynlue tribe walking back into the library, Jimmy is looking particularly upset.

_ “I just spit so hard, and we fucking lost?” Jimmy sinks back into a chair, “Whatever at least that challenge brought Ashley and me closer together.” _

Hard cut to Ashley sloppily giving Jimmy a big kiss getting hot and heavy in the shelter. “So, what’s the plan for the vote?” She says through haughty breaths.

“I don’t know Ash. We should probably ask Kwan for permission. She might flip to the geek squad.” Jimmy snarls and hops up out of the shelter.

_ “As much as it bugs me, Ms. Kwan is the leader of our tribe, and I think having her blessing on this vote matters the most right now.” Playing some basketball in the courtyard, Jimmy throws the ball at the net. _

Some pleasant tones as Jimmy and Ashley walk up to Kwan chewing on a pen at her desk, “Perfect just who I wanted to see, I devised a plan for the vote tonight.” Ms. Kwan proudly holds her diagram of stick figures. “We split three-three on Marco and Liberty.” 

_ “The Degrassi community school is all about knowing when to throw the dice and when to fold.” Ms. Kwan states as she takes some papers and sorts through them. _

“Yo, Miss Kwan that sounds great, we’ll go tell Peter and the girls, right Ash?” Giving an affirmative smile to Ashley, she nods her little goth head.

“Sounds amazing,” she says in a depressed tone.

Ashley slips into the hallway and catches Liberty at her locker, “Hey Libs, I have a proposition for you…”

_ “After getting my orders, an opportunity presented itself to me, I had to snatch it up,” Ashley says with a big smile. _

“What do you have in mind?” Asking as Liberty grabs her canteen from her neatly organized locker.

“Well, we both have boyfriends on our tribe, right? So I thought that we could be a secret foursome.”

Pushing up her glasses, “I hear you, so what’s the vote?”

“It’s Marco.”

_ “Well, that’s interesting that Queen Ashley wants to include me and J.T. in something but at the expense of losing Marco.” Liberty takes a big girl sigh at this, “They want us to eat each other alive so they can survive a vote. It’s kind of disgusting, but it might be my only option.” _

The camera settles on an alliance huddle of J.T., Liberty, and Marco.

“So, we can just use the idol on one of us, right?” Talking anxiously, Marco shamelessly suggests.

“It’s not that easy, and I think they’re splitting the votes.” J.T. shrugs.

Liberty makes a worried face, “That should be good for us; it means we only need one person to mess up their plans.”

A violin dramatically plays.

_ “Jimmy told me the vote, and I guess I’m not against voting Liberty, but then I was like that’s boring. I want to have some fun.” Peter’s eyes glimmer at the chance of fucking something up. “I cornered Liberty’s boyfriend in the bathroom.” _

“You know it’s your girlfriend on the line?” Sitting on one of the sinks, Peter explains, “It doesn’t have to be…”

The camera closes up on J.T.’s buckteeth as he makes a shocked face. “I see.”

Cutaway to Hazel shivering in the shelter as Terri stirs a pot over the fire.

_ “I felt so bad that Hazel wasn’t feeling well,” Frowning as Terri applied some lip gloss in the girl’s washroom, “She’s my girl, and she needs to pull through.” _

“Have some of this soup; it should help your polyps.” 

Holding up a sign that says ‘thanks,’ Hazel slurps down her rice soup.

Ashley and her mom haircut come running up all like, “Hey, so we’re voting Marco, it’s probably going to tie three ways.” 

Her eyes widening Hazel frowns, whispering barely, “It’s me…”

“That’s what I thought last round, and I’m still here. We can consult the oracle! It’s not over yet,” Terri digs in her bag, shuffles her cards, and places the Queen of Cups down in the shelter. “Oh, this is great news! The queen of cups is about health and a strong older woman.” The camera spins around as Ms. Kwan is walking in the hallway, with her hair majestically blowing in the wind.

Ashley raises an overly plucked eyebrow, “I guess?”

_ “Going to tribal, I feel so much more prepared than I did last time. The people who turned against me are going to pay.” Slamming a fist into an open hand, “You don’t fuck with Terri MacGregor and get away with it.” _

_ “Despite voting in the minority last time, based on today, I think that we’re going to be fine, and a blindside is coming everyone’s way,” J.T. says over a long shot of everyone carrying their torches to the Media Immersion lounge, #blindside pops up in the lower corner of the screen. _

**Tribal Council**

**Night 2**

* * *

Jimmy is leading the tribe into the room and slamming his torch down into its holster and hopping onto one of the exercise balls. Hazel coughs behind him. Looking disgusted, Peter sits as far away from Hazel as he can.

“Alright, another loss, Ms. Kwan, is there anyone to blame?” Launching into a question, Ms. Kwan clears her throat to give a diplomatic response.

“No, I don’t think so. I thought Jimmy and Ashley were the best, and the judges must have been smoking some crack.” Kwan says, earning laughter from most of the tribe.

"Yeah, Randy, that judging was pretty wack." Ashley whitely mentions. 

Bristling, Randy turns to Terri, "You got a lot of votes last time, do you think it'll happen again?"

"Oh, gosh, I hope not, sir." Trying to appear submissive to her fat phobic tribemates, Terri smiles. 

"As this was y'all second loss, is the tribe focusing on strength?" Randy asks, massaging his mustache.

Feeling his masculinity threatened, Peter piped up, "Oh definitely Randy, some people hella dropped the ball."

"Like whom?" Randy leans forward in his seat. 

"Oh Liberty and Hazel, easy, they both just stood there at the talent show. I didn’t know standing was a talent." Peter makes a stank face. 

"I was an assistant, and besides, I'm mentally stronger than you at least." Pouting and grabbing her stomach Liberty shoots daggers at Peter. 

"Yeah, I think we were held back by Marco's gay accordion." Terri unbuttons her denim jacket on her exercise ball. 

"What? You guys! I thought I was great with my accordion." Bearing some hurt in his voice, Marco gets up to whisper in Ms. Kwan’s ear.

She nods, “I know, I know, Mr. Del Rossi, please take your seat.”

This prompts Ashley to be like, “Stick to the plan, you guys.”

J.T. hums, “Hmm, the plan?” He then chuckles.

“Well, before this gets more out of hand, Marco, go up to vote.”

Marco wipes his sweaty Italian face before casting his vote.

Writing down a name, Liberty makes a sexy pout towards the camera while saying, “I need to look out for me. My dearest apologies.”

Holding up his vote for [Hazel] J.T. grins.

Ashley votes blandly.

Stomping up to the voting computer, Terri writes down [Marco] briskly, “I am so happy to be writing your name down. Just returning the favor.”

Coughing up some phlegm, Hazel writes down a name and shrugs.

Ms. Kwan swiftly uncaps the maker and chews on it for a moment getting some ink on her Asian lips. “A plan is in place. So sorry.”

“Yo, no hard feelings,” Jimmy says casually as he votes.

Peter grins, “Time for a shakeup.” 

Dramatic shouting from that choir in the Degrassi intro that is never seen actually on the show plays.

The lights dim in the Media Illusion lounge. Randy states, “I’ll go tally the votes,” Closeup on Liberty swallowing.

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to play it." Most of the tribe turns their heads to J.T. and Liberty, and neither stands.

Low drum beats play as Randy opens up the printer with the votes. “Alright, first vote,”

[Liberty]

A tear falls onto her chubby cheek.

[Marco]

Marco looks around somewhat bewildered, J.T. blesses himself and then grabs Liberty hand.

[Hazel]

Mouth curving into a frown, Hazel just coughs a little in response.

“One vote apiece for Hazel, Liberty, and Marco. Next vote.”

[Liberty]

Randy opens the next two votes in quick succession.

[Marco]

[Hazel]

A small smile creeps onto Mrs. Kwan’s lips as Jimmy sits next to her with a dead stare at Randy.

“All tied up again nya, two votes on Lib, Marco, and Hazel,” Randy says before he reveals the next vote.

[Marco]

Randy opens the vote, and a couple of gasps escape from Ashley and Terri.

[Hazel]

Hazel grimaces and swivels on her ball about to get up.

“And the second person voted out of Survivor: Degrassi:”

“Oh, whoa,” His eyebrows narrow and Jimmy shoots his head around.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen…” Mrs. Kwan acts concerned.

[Marco]

Hazel settles back down, and her eyes widen.

“I hate you guys. You make me sick.” Marco jumps up and grabs his torch.

Randy looks steely at the young fag, “Marco, the tribe has spoken. Get out of here.”

Marco dips out of the Media Immersion room and through Degrassi’s front doors.

“Well, as a tribe, you seem divided as fuck. If you don’t get your shit together, you are all DOOMED.” An ethnic man screams on the track to emphasize some bullshit white people curse nonsense CBS always loves to pull.

The Linlynlue tribe all vacate tribal council looking a bit shocked and aroused.

_ Sitting at the fat-shaming bus stop, Marco is in tears since he’s a pussy. “I’m so embarrassed. I thought we really had Hazel out the door. No more questions.” _

**NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR**

* * *

_ Things get biblical over on Mistysyn beach…”You shall not hate your brother in your heart, but you shall reason with your neighbor, lest you bear sin because of him. You shall not take vengeance or bear any grudge against the sons of your people, but you shall love your neighbor as yourself: I am the Lord.” _

_ It’s getting hot and heavy with Jimmy and multiple women, #adulterer. “Hey, Hazel, you look pretty fly standing next to the well.” _

_ J.T. and Liberty take their relationship to the next level. A quick montage of J.T. grabbing Liberty’s boob and her ripping off her matronly sweater in fervent lust. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The votes  
> Marco- Ashley/Terri/Hazel/Liberty  
> Hazel-J.T./Marco/Peter  
> Liberty- Kwan/Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you have read this please comment on who your favorites are and who you think is going to win!


End file.
